Dual
by Chascaa
Summary: Ciudad del Este, Paraguay, saison 9. Imaginons que Harm fasse le premier pas que Mac attend tellement...


Dual

_Paraguay, Ciudad del Este_

Elle s'était accoudée sur l'oreiller, leurs yeux se croisant.

- Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?  
- Je l'ai fait pour vous retrouver…  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Presque, oui.  
- Alors, dites-moi, ça vous plaît la vie d'homme marié ?  
- Difficile à dire, il a fallu que je remette la lune de miel  
- Mais vous avez embrassé la mariée ?  
- Ah, oui !  
- C'est fou ce que vous réservez comme surprises !  
- Je vous renvoie l'ascenseur, Mackenzie !

Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs corps basculèrent imperceptiblement l'un vers l'autre. Attirés inévitablement, et tout en douceur, mais comme si sa vie en dépendait Mac posa ses lèvres sur celle de Harm qui immédiatement y répondit et l'approfondit. Leurs mains commençaient à se balader sur leur corps. Harm passe ses mains dans le dos de Mac puis sur ses hanches. La pièce était emplie de leurs soupirs et du froissement des draps. Entre deux baisers, Harm murmurait des Sarah loin d'être sans effets sur la principale intéressée. L'échange devenait plus intense, fort tout en étant tendre.

- Sarah, je ne voudrais pas tout précipiter, même si c'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout… toi et moi, ensemble. Tu pourrais enfin comprendre tout…

A ce moment la, la porte s'ouvrit, cassant la magie du moment et remettant les amants en alerte.

Ils sautèrent de suite sur leurs pieds, chacun avec leurs armes pour voir entrer Webb soutenu par Galindez.

- C'est votre mari !  
- Clay, je suis contente de vous voir ! Mais comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?  
- Le concierge m'a dit que vous étiez dans notre chambre avec un autre homme…  
- Vous auriez dû lui laisser un plus gros pourboire, commenta Harm.

Ils s'installèrent pour échanger leurs informations respectives. Puis Webb demanda à Harm ce qu'il faisait là :

- J'essayais de sauver Mac.  
- Vous avez la permission de l'Amiral, demande Webb.  
- J'ai démissionné de mes fonctions !

Etonnement, interrogations, stupeur de Mac.

- Vous avez perdu la tête ! Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

Il se mit à la regarder, les bras croisés sur la poitrine :

- Ben on n'a pas eu le temps….  
- Vous avez bien eu le temps de le dire à Webb  
- Et après quelle importance ?  
- Mais ce métier, c'est votre vie, c'est tout ce que vous avez ! Elle le regarda incrédule : Vous l'avez fait pour…moi ?

Webb interrompit le dialogue, et appela Sarah avant de s'effondrer. Ils le portèrent sur le lit où Mac lui enleva ses chaussures et proposa de lui ôter son pantalon ce à quoi Harm répondit :

- ça, c'est votre travail, Madame Webb !

Tout en demandant à Galindez d'aller réserver une autre chambre en ajoutant à l'intention de Mac

- Comme ça vous pourrez décider avec qui vous voulez dormir !  
- Faites-moi plaisir, taisez-vous un peu !

_Plus tard dans la nuit_

Mac et Harm s'étaient allongés côte à côte sur le lit, lui en dehors des draps, elle dessous ; elle se retourna, s'agitant

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Rien !

- Mac ?

- Pourquoi avoir démissionné ? La marine c'était toute votre vie.

- N'avez-vous pas encore compris qu'il y avait plus important dans ma vie. Ne faites pas un pas en arrière Sarah, je sais que mon timing n'est pas forcément le bon. Mais nous n'avons pas d'excuses. Est-ce que trois mots sont pour vous plus important que les gestes qui les prouvent ? Je vous avais dit oui à votre question il y a deux ans, laissez moi la chance maintenant. Laissez-nous une chance.

- Harm… en passant une main sur sa joue… et si nous ça marchait pas ?

- Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas, on ne peut le savoir nous n'avons pas testé. Ce n'est pas parce que nos aventures se sont toujours soldées par des échecs, que nous deux ça ne marchera pas. Rappelez vous notre pacte, cinq après nous y sommes, la promesse d'un enfant ne se fait pas au hasard sans avoir la certitude ou une confiance absolue en l'autre. Et j'ai cette confiance en vous, en nous… donnons nous une chance Mac.

Sur ces mots, Mac dont la main n'avait jamais quitté la joue de Harm, se dirigea vers ses lèvres, ses doigts les effleurant délicatement. Son regard était irrémédiablement attiré vers cet endroit dont elle avait pu goûter la douceur tout à l'heure.

Mac pris l'initiative de nouveau, Harm n'attendant qu'un geste de sa part. Ce baiser était plein de craintes, de doutes mais il semblait à Mac qu'elle était exactement là ou elle devait être, dans les bras de Harm.

Sa main gauche s'attardait sur son visage tandis que la droite descendait lentement le long de ses pectoraux. Elle commença à tirer sur son t-shirt, pour glisser ses mains dessous. La peau de Harm lui semblait être la chose la plus importante à ce moment précis. Elle recherchait son contact, sa chaleur, cela effaçait petit à petit ses doutes.

Son corps se collait a celui de Harm, le cherchant, s'imbriquant dans celui de Harm. Comme leurs deux corps avaient été créés dans le même moule.

Les mains de Harm n'étaient pas en reste. Il les laissait traîner le long de hanches de Mac de son ventre, osant parfois s'aventurer sur ses fesses et sa poitrine.

Il ne voulait pas presser Mac et lui laisser le temps de savoir ce qu'elle veut. Mais Mac ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle retira le t-shirt blanc de Harm puis le sien, espérant ainsi faire passer le message à Harm. Celui-ci le saisit et l'entoura avec ses bras de manière à atteindre la fermeture de son soutien-gorge.

Habilement, il le lui retira, et ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres devant le spectacle plus qu'alléchant qui s'offrait a lui. La sensation de la chaleur de leurs deux corps mélangés lui donnait un avant goût de ce qu'allait être la suite, un sentiment de bien être. La peau de l'autre était devenue une obsession.

Harm renversa Mac sous lui, abandonnant sa bouche pour explorer chaque parcelle de son corps…

_Plus tard, enlacés tendrement..._

- J'aurais imaginé notre première fois autrement.

- Sur un porte-avion, pilote ?

- Non toi et moi, chez moi, après un bon dîner aux chandelles ou peut être sur une plage de sable fin…

- L'un et l'autre sont toujours possibles… qu'en penses-tu ?

Et ils échangèrent un sourire tendre, rempli de promesses.

Fin


End file.
